Yours and Mine
by redbanker
Summary: Takes place during the club scene in Long shot, it's Oliver/Thea and it's explicit so don't bother clicking the link if that's not your cup of tea.
1. Chapter 1

**Yours and Mine**

**By Redbanker**

**Disclaimer I own nothing**

**Warning: This is Oliver/Thea, this is explicit Oliver/Thea, they will be having sex. If this isn't your thing press the back button NOW! No flames if you read on because you've been warned. **

**Now once again this normally isn't my thing, but those two have such great chemistry I'm basically ignoring the fact that they're related. I'm not bothering to change it, I'm just living in denial. (It's not just a river in Egypt folks) **

**Also if you read please review, this is only the second time I've written smut, my first story "Coming Home" is posted her too and it's also Oliver/Thea, so I'd love to know how you think I did. Oh also this hasn't been beta'd so all mistakes are mine and I apologize in advance.**

**This takes place during the club scene in "Long shot"**

* * *

"You're barely my brother." Echoed in Oliver's ear and he felt a surge of anger well up inside him. Spinning around he grabbed Thea's arm again but this time he swung her over his shoulder and marched towards the exit of the club.

He called over his shoulder, "Tommy, I'll call you tomorrow." Ignoring Thea's squeals of fury and her fists pounding on his back.

He nodded to Diggle as he strode out of the club and issued a curt, "Home, please." As he finally put Thea down only to shove her into the back seat of the waiting car.

"What the hell's the matter with you?" Thea screamed trying to break Oliver's iron grip.

"Shut up." Oliver growled raising the privacy window and locking the doors. He felt a quick rush of satisfaction when the car started moving. Diggle really was good at his job.

"Excuse me who the…" Thea began to yell.

"No, you listen." Oliver growled turning towards Thea still gripping her ar. "I know you've had a rough time; I know I haven't been here for you, but I'm here now." Oliver leant forward till his face was barely an inch from Thea's. "And I am not going to let you make the same mistakes I did. I WILL NOT let you live with those kinds of regrets, do you understand me?"

If Thea had been more sober Oliver's words might have been enough to get through to her, but at the moment she was still too far gone. "Screw you." She spat, "It's my life and you don't get to come back after five years and tell me how to live it."

Oliver just grinned viciously, "Wanna bet?" He asked his face still only an inch away. "Mom might have let you get away with whatever you wanted, but I love you too much." The last was said quietly his hand moving from her arm to cup her cheek. "We lost each other once and I'll be damned to hell and back before I let it happen a second time."

Thea turned her head away but remained silent. Oliver's words were what she'd been needing to hear since he got home, but her brain was still fuzzy with alcohol so she couldn't believe them quite yet.

Oliver sat back with a sigh and the rest of the trip home was made in silence. Each lost in their own thoughts.

When Diggle pulled into the drive Oliver gave a sigh of relief grabbing Thea's arm to help her out of the car.

"I don't need your help." She snapped once more trying to brush of Oliver's hand, but stumbling against the car in the process.

Oliver just gave her a flat star before turning to Diggle. "Dig, we're in for the night, but could you please start a pot of coffee and then you can get out of here."

"Of course, sir." Diggle replied a small smirk on his lips. "Have a nice evening."

Oliver turned back to Thea who was leaning against the car her arms crossed still looking angry. Oliver held out his hand but Thea just glared and refused to move.

"Have it your way." Oliver said with a grin. If Thea thought she could out brat him she was in for a huge surprise.

Once again Oliver grabbed her arm and swung her over his shoulder letting out a chuckle at her squeal of surprise and protest. "Your choice." He said smugly walking into the house.

"Why won't you just leave me alone?" Thea cried, conflicting emotions raging within her. Anger, sadness, fear, joy, love, she needed time to process what Oliver had said and to get the alcohol out of her system.

"You've been left alone enough." Oliver answered tightly. He was still upset with his mother's form of parenting.

"Where are we going?" Thea asked, she might be upside down and still a little drunk but she knew this wasn't the way to her room.

"We've got some more stuff to sort out." Oliver replied giving her leg a gentle squeeze. "And I need you sober."

"What are you…?" Thea trailed off as she began to recognize her surroundings. They were headed towards the pool, the very cold, very unheated pool. "No, no, no, Ollie don't you fucking dare." Her yell echoing off the tile as they entered the pool room. She began to struggle with everything she had.

"Fraid so." Oliver countered with a wicked smirk, before throwing Thea into the deep end of the pool.

Thea came up out of the water shrieking. Her dress that had clung to her small frame previously was a second skin now. Her hair covered half her face and she was shivering violently.

"Feeling more sober now?" Oliver asked with a smug smile, where he was crouched by the edge of the pool. He was making a point to look at Thea's face now that her dress left nothing to the imagination.

"I'm going to kill you." Thea growled swimming towards the edge of the pool. She refused to admit the icy water had indeed gone a long way towards clearing her head.

"You and what army?" Oliver taunted still trying to just look at Thea's face. It was why he missed her hands reaching out of the water and grabbing his coat, till he felt the jerk that pulled him into the cold water.

He came up with a grin laughing at the look of indignation on Thea's face.

"Have you forgotten where I've been for the last five years?" Oliver gave another chuckle before swimming easily to Thea's side and pulling her into his arms.

"This water's practically warm compared to the ocean around the island." He gave her side a pinch that made her jerk and squeal with laughter.

"Stop." Thea gasped between laughs. "Please, Ollie" She squirmed in his arms trying to get away from his tickling fingers.

"I don't know are you sober yet?" Oliver asked teasingly tickling her side some more.

"Yes, yes, yes." Thea squealed finally wrapping her legs around Oliver's waist and throwing her arms around his neck hugging him tightly and whispering in his ear. "I'm sorry."

Oliver's hands stilled the earlier humor disappearing. He wrapped his arms around Thea hugging her back. "I know it's okay." He answered softly in her ear, cherishing the opportunity just to hold her.

Thea seemed to feel the same because instead of moving away she laid her head on Oliver's shoulder and let him support them both.

"You know how much I love you?" Oliver asked, kicking to swim them both to shallow water where he could stand.

Thea nodded, but there was a moment's hesitation that caused Oliver to pause as his heart broke a little.

Taking a breath Oliver moved them over to the side of the pool, the water was only chest high now and it was still easy to support Thea's small frame. He pressed her against the side of the pool her legs still around his waist, but pushed her body off his chest and shoulder so he could see her face.

Looking in her eyes that were filled with disbelief Oliver wanted to kick himself. He'd been so focused on keeping his promise to his father he'd neglected the one person who mattered most.

"I'm sorry, Thea." Oliver whispered.

"Just…could you just tell me...?" Thea started but couldn't seem to bring herself to finish the sentence.

"Tell you what?" Oliver asked lifting Thea's head.

"Why?" Thea admitted at last. "Why you've been so distant. I mean are you that fucking disappointed in me?" Thea's voice was choked up and tears were starting to fall from her eyes.

Oliver felt like his heart had been ripped out of his chest. He couldn't breathe, he couldn't think; all he could do was react.

He reached out with both hands cupping Thea's face and pressed his lips to hers.

Thea let out a gasp of surprise that turned into a moan as Oliver's tongue began to plunder her mouth. He pressed her more firmly against the side of the pool his hands moving from her cheeks to her hair tilting her head back so he could deepen the kiss further.

Oliver thought he might explode when Thea wrapped her legs more tightly around his waist and tilted her hips so that her body was flush against his.

Oliver felt himself hardening against her, so he broke the kiss with a gasp and looking Thea in the eyes said, "I've never been disappointed in you. Do you understand?"

Thea's body felt like it was on fire. All she wanted was Ollie but the question still nagged her like a constant itch. "Then why?" She asked, no she demanded.

One of Oliver's hands cupped her cheek as he answered, "Because I'm broken baby, because that fucking island just broke me and I've been trying to keep you safe."

Thea gave Oliver a sad smile her hand coming to his face so they were mirror images. "We're all broken, Ollie." She said. "Life breaks us all, or did you think my behavior was what I really wanted to be doing?"

Oliver closed his eyes letting out a sigh. "I love you." He said opening his eyes.

This time there was no hesitation when Thea nodded and said, "I love you."

Oliver pulled her to him again his mouth fusing with hers their tongues dancing.

Pulling away after a moment Oliver Searched Thea's face for any hesitation. "Thea, there's more I need to tell you." He said at last.

"Not tonight." Thea interrupted before Oliver could continue. "Later, but not right now, right now I want to get out of the cold water and get warm, think you can help me with that?" The last was said with a teasing grin that set Oliver's blood on fire.

"Well since I'm the reason you're cold in the first place that can be arranged." Oliver pulled himself out of the pool lifting Thea out after; her legs went back around his waist like that was where they belonged. Oliver's hands gripped her ass firmly their eyes locked as he walked them quickly to the showers that were adjacent to the pool. Making sure to lock the door behind them.

Oliver almost stumbled when Thea's mouth found the side of his neck biting and sucking it gently.

He quickly turned on the hot water and though he was loath to break their embrace, they needed to get out of their clothes.

Thea unlocked her legs putting her bare feet on the ground her shoes were currently at the bottom of the pool.

She pushed Oliver's jacket off his shoulders and began working on the buttons of his shirt.

"Thea?" Oliver asked, needing to be sure she knew what she was doing, that this was what she wanted.

Thea didn't bother answering she just looked Oliver in the eyes before sinking easily to her knees. Her hands making quick work of his belt and pants before letting them fall to the floor, revealing that Oliver was going commando.

Still maintaining eye contact and with a grin Thea leaned forward and took the tip of Oliver's hard cock in her mouth and gave it a gentle suck, letting her tongue swirl around the tip.

"Thea." Oliver groaned her name like a prayer his eyes closing halfway.

Still with a smile Thea began to take more of Oliver's dick in her mouth sucking deeply.

Her dainty hands which were resting on his thighs moved to cup and fondle his balls causing Oliver to let out another groan.

"Thea, baby it's been too long." He managed to gasp out trying to get her to stop.

But Thea just took him even deeper into her mouth, her tongue licking the underside of his cock and her hands squeezing his balls.

Oliver came with a shout and he felt like his blood was on fire when he watched Thea swallow his come. He couldn't think about where she'd learned to do this. He couldn't think about it or he'd hunt them down and kill them. She was his and his alone. No one else got to have her.

Jerking her up he kissed her deeply pressing her against the wall, his hands moving down her body to pinch and roll her nipples with his fingers through her dress. Breaking the kiss he turned her around so he could get the zipper on her dress. Yanking it down he pushed the dress of her shoulders letting it puddle at her feet. He let out a growl when he realized she'd gone out without a bra or underwear.

Pressing her against the wall he bit her shoulder hard enough to leave a mark but not to break skin. "Mine." He growled. "Do you understand?"

"Yours." Thea answered turning around in his arms. "Only yours."

Oliver felt the animalistic nature with in him scream for him to take her, mark her, to mate.

But Oliver wanted to taste her first. His strong hands gripped her hips lifting her easily. He slid her knees over his shoulders and her back arched against the wall as Oliver's mouth descended onto her sex.

His tongue licking and probing, his teeth nipping at her clit. Thea's moans echoed through the room driving Oliver to press more deeply into her, to taste every bit of her, to revel in her.

She came with a shudder moaning Oliver's name her body going limp, but Oliver wasn't even close to being done yet.

He slid her legs off his shoulders lowering her hips to meet his cock and plunged into her with passion fueled force.

Her eyes dazed from her first orgasm burned with passion as she met his lust filled ones. She grabbed the back of his neck and pulled him to her to kiss him deeply as he began to thrust inside of her.

Oliver's hands gripped her hips with bruising force as he slammed into her each thrust causing her to release moans of pleasure in his mouth.

The broke the kiss to go back to her neck sucking hard wanting visible evidence to warn other that she was his.

"Ollie, Ollie, Ollie," was her mantra as her body clenched around his and her second orgasm overtook her.

Her inner walls squeezed Oliver so firmly he couldn't help but come and the two sand to the floor under the spray of the shower.

"I love you so much." Thea whispered clutching Oliver, refusing to let him go.

"More than anything in this life or the next." Oliver replied standing still inside her and turning off the water.

He moved to get towels to dry them off but Thea's grip tightened. "Don't leave, not yet." She begged.

"I'll never leave you again." Oliver promised kissing her deeply. Screw the towels he thought, at this time of night no one else would be awake and he wasn't ready to leave her body either.

He walked to the door and unlocking it began to move quickly toward his bedroom, kissing Thea the whole time.

Reaching his room he carried her in, locked the door and crossed to the bed lying down with her so they wouldn't lose contact.

They stayed like that kissing deeply, whispering words of love and making promises, just cherishing this moment between them.

As sleep began to claim them both, Oliver moved to leave her body at last.

"No, stay." Thea begged again.

"I'll crush you sweetheart." Oliver said smiling down at her.

"No, no you won't, please Ollie please." Thea said kissing him.

Oliver could never deny her anything so they drifted off to sleep, him on top of her still inside her, connected with her always.

**The End for now…**

Author's note: This was supposed to be a one shot, but now I've got all these ideas for how to change the rest of the episode so hopefully I'll have the second chapter up tomorrow. Please review! I don't care if it's just "Nice job" or "Smoking hot." Just let me know if you liked it.


	2. Chapter 2

**Yours and Mine**

**Disclaimers: See Chapter 1**

**Warnings: See Chapter 1**

**Okay I took some liberties with the time line in the episode because obviously from chapter 1 you realize Oliver didn't get the phone call from the Russians yet. Also I don't know much about what's cannon as far as who was on the island with him so I'm making some stuff up from what I've gathered so far but also trying to keep it vague enough to still be accurate as we find out more on the show.**

* * *

**Chapter 2**

* * *

As Thea woke, she felt the warm heavy weight of Oliver on top of her and felt his cock hardening inside of her and she couldn't help but smile and whisper, "It wasn't a dream."

"No, no dream." Oliver said his voice husky with sleep and desire. "Not a dream at all."

Thea opened her eyes and met Oliver's she gave him a wicked grin and said, "Prove it." Tilting her hips up to take him deeper.

"As you wish." Oliver replied kissing her as he began to slowly move his hips.

Thea smiled at the quote her heart nearly bursting with joy.

It was a slow burn now, neither rushing, both wanting to draw the moment out for as long as possible.

This time when they came it was with soft caresses and whispered words of love.

As they lay there in each other's arms basking in the aftermath Thea asked, "What time is it?"

Oliver lifted his head to look at the clock on his bedside table, "6:30am."

Thea let out a groan. "I have to get up." She mock glared at Oliver, "Someone made sure I have to go to school."

Oliver laughed giving her a kiss on the nose, before getting serious, "Not today okay?" He asked solemnly, "I need to show you some thing's, tell you some things."

Taking in the seriousness of his expression Thea said, "Okay."

"Thea you can't talk to anyone about this okay?" Oliver said gravely. "No one, just leave a note saying you're going to school and you'll be home afterwards." Oliver continued rising from the bed.

"Of course." Thea said frowning at the urgency in Oliver's voice. "Hey whatever it is, it's okay." She said getting up from the bed and crossing to Oliver. "Nothing can change how much I love you Ollie, nothing. I need you." She stressed. "Nothing is right without you."

Oliver pulled her into his arms, "I know baby." He said kissing her gently. "Just go get dressed and let's get out of here."

Thea smiled, "Whatever you say." She turned and crossed to the door stealing one of Oliver's shirts that was lying on a chair. "Be right back."

"Thea." Oliver said before she could leave the room. "I love you."

Thea's smile was radiant as she left to do as Oliver requested.

When they met downstairs Thea left a note saying Ollie was taking her to school and then they quickly exited the house and jumped in the car.

Oliver drove quickly through town heading towards the old Queen factory trying to figure out how to explain everything to Thea.

"When the boat went down." He started at last. "There were three of us that survived. "Me, Dad and the first mate." Oliver paused these memories were so painful.

Thea just stayed silent, she knew this was difficult for Oliver and she wasn't going to make it harder by interrupting.

"About two days after the crash, we started running low on water." Oliver took a deep breath before continuing.

"Dad started to talk to me, Thea." Oliver glanced over at her and Thea could see the pain in his eyes.

She reached over and silently took his hand.

Oliver squeezed Thea's hand grateful for the contact. "He told me that our family's wealth was built off the suffering of others. He told me I had to survive to right the wrongs he'd committed." Oliver stopped, the next part was going to be the hardest and he didn't know if he could talk about this while driving.

"It's okay, Ollie." Thea said rubbing her thumb over the top of his hand.

Oliver was so glad to see the outline of the Queen factory. He pulled in and parked the car before turning to face Thea.

"I kept telling him that it was okay, to just rest." Oliver's eyes grew unfocused, reliving the memory. The only thing tethering him to the present was Thea's hand in his.

"I didn't even know he had a gun." He whispered his voice filled with agony. "He just pulled in out from his vest and shot the first mate, and then..." Oliver had to stop his voice choked with tears.

Thea felt her own eyes fill with tears but she just let them fall, taking Oliver's other hand as well. She would be here for him through this no matter what.

"Then he turned to me, Thea." Oliver continued tears sliding down his face. "He told me to survive, and…oh God, Thea I tried to stop him but he just put the gun to his head…" Oliver couldn't continue.

Thea crawled into his lab wrapping her arms around him, the steering wheel digging into her back but she didn't care. All that mattered was somehow relieving Oliver's pain, providing some form of comfort. She'd cry for her father later, right now all that mattered was Oliver. "I'm so sorry, Ollie." She whispered stroking his hair. "Oh God I'm so sorry."

"He's dead because of me, Thea." Oliver whispered the shameful secret that had haunted him for five year.

Thea grabbed Oliver's face with both hands forcing him to meet her eyes, "Don't you EVER say that again." She yelled wanting to shake Oliver until he saw reason.

"Thea." Oliver started unable to accept that she didn't blame him.

"No, Ollie," Thea state firmly. "It was his choice. He loved you." She paused. "What would you have done if your positions were reversed? What would you have done if it was me?" She asked quietly.

Oliver's head shot up, finally getting what Thea was saying. Because he knows he would have done anything to make sure Thea survived, and in that moment it was like a huge weight had been lifted off his soul.

Thea smiled gently when she saw acceptance seep into Oliver's eyes.

"God I love." Oliver whispered. "Thank you."

"It's the truth." Thea said. "There's nothing to thank me for." She kissed him gently. "I am so sorry you had to bear this alone." Thea paused and took a deep breath. "And I'm so sorry, Ollie, so sorry I've done nothing but make life more difficult since you've been back." Now it was Thea's voice that was choked with tears.

"Stop." Oliver ordered. "Oh Thea, you didn't…" Oliver started.

"No, Ollie." Thea said firmly. "I have, no excuses, not now, not anymore." She took another breath. "I got so caught up in my own pain and I was being selfish and stupid and I'm sorry." She finished her voice heavy with regret.

Oliver gazed into her eyes. "It's okay." He said at last. "I didn't help you like I should have, but that's in the past, I promise." Oliver smiled. "You and me from now on, because you were right earlier, nothing works without you by my side."

Thea smiled feeling so happy she couldn't even speak, she just nodded.

"Come on there's more I need to tell you." Oliver opened the car door and let Thea climb out.

"I know about the club, Ollie." She said glancing around. "It's been in the news."

"The club's just a cover." Oliver told her.

Thea raised an eyebrow in response her confusion evident.

"I told you dad wanted me to right his wrongs. He gave me names Thea, names of men who are parasites, feeding off this city and it's my job to stop them." Oliver took Thea's hand as he talked and led her into the building.

"Oh my God." Thea gasped all the pieces to the puzzle clicking into place with startling clarity. "You're the vigilante."

Oliver just nodded leading Thea down to his lair underneath the old factory.

"But how is that possible?" Thea asked, trying to grasp this new revelation.

"Living on the island was a constant fight for survival." Oliver explained. "And I wasn't alone, not at first."

"What?!" Thea asked shocked and confused.

"There was this group. Russian ex-military." Oliver explained. "They were sent to the island as punishment." He went on guiding her around the dark warehouse with ease. "I was sure they were going to kill me, but they ended up teaching me, training me, forging me into a weapon. And I've been using what they taught me to keep my promise to dad." Oliver stopped opening the door to his lair motioning Thea inside.

"Oh my God." Thea said again her voice filled with shock, disbelief, and confusion as she took in the weapons, the computer equipment, everything.

"I know it's a lot to take in." Oliver went on. "But Thea I hope you can understand this is something I have to do."

Thea looked into Oliver's eyes and saw the determination there, but she also saw hope, hope that she would understand, hope that she would stay with him through this, and Thea knew then that there was no question as to what she needed to do.

Thea had been acting out, she knew this, and she knew her behavior had been bad; it had just been the only way she thought she could remain close to Oliver while he was gone.

But that wasn't the case anymore. Now Oliver needed her, needed her to be strong, he needed her to change, the way he had, and there was nothing Thea wouldn't do for Oliver, absolutely nothing.

"Teach me." She said at last looking at Oliver willing him to see she was dead serious. "Teach me how to help you."

"No." Oliver shouted. "I don't want you anywhere near this. That wasn't why I told you." Oliver was shaking his head the fear of what could happen to her evident on his face.

"I know." Thea answered calmly, taking Oliver's hand. "And I'm not asking you to teach me how to fight or kill, though being able to defend myself would probably be a good idea." She gave Oliver a smile and was pleased to receive a small on in return.

"But there has to be ways that I can help." She said almost begging. "Research or something." She trailed off because she honestly had no idea, but she needed to help Oliver somehow. "Please, Ollie, please let me help you, I can't stand the thought of you doing this alone."

Oliver gazed at Thea with wonder and amazement. He had never allowed himself to dream about having someone to support him in his quest. But here she was standing in front of him, so strong and beautiful and oh so amazing. It was the greatest gift Oliver had ever been given.

His animalistic nature roared in approval and Oliver couldn't contain the desire that flooded through him and he didn't want too. He grabbed Thea and pulled her to him ravaging her mouth, pressing her body flush to his. He growled with pleasure when she answered his kiss with equal passion and desire.

Oliver backed them up to the nearest table releasing Thea's mouth even as she groaned in protest.

He spun her around and pushed her against the table his hands running down her back, her ass before going to the hem of her skirt and lifting it up.

A primal sound of approval burst from him when he saw she wasn't wearing underwear and Oliver's control snapped.

He didn't even bother taking off his pants, his lust too much in control. He just pushed her forward till she was leaning over the table, unzipped his pants freeing his cock and slammed into her moist heat from behind.

Thea could feel her arms and legs shaking with desire. She had thought last night had been intense, but this was surpassing that easily. Her whole body was on fire as Oliver plunged in and out of her, setting a rapid pace that was brutal, but oh so very satisfying.

She was filled with the knowledge that she was his and he was hers and there were no more secrets between them. Just the uncontrollable desire they both shared, the desire that was currently burning like an inferno.

Oliver leaned over to claim Thea's neck once again with a hard bite all while pounding into her over and over. The tension building with each thrust and then Thea was screaming his name and clenching around him, her arms giving out as the power of her orgasm robbed her of her strength.

Oliver groaned as with two more powerful thrusts he followed her into bliss his own weight coming to rest on top of her.

"Love, mine, love, mine." Oliver repeated over and over into her ear, trying to gain back some control.

"Love, yours, love, yours." Thea answered back without even thinking, because there was nothing to think about.

When Oliver finally came back to his senses he pulled out of Thea, and quickly scooped her up into his arms, his eyes filled with worry. "Thea are you okay, God baby I'm."

But Thea interrupted him before he could continue." If you apologize for that Oliver I will make you regret it." She promised her voice stern but her face glowed with a contented smile and her eyes with peace. "That was amazing." She said letting out a breathless chuckle.

Oliver found himself laughing with her, God she's truly my equal, my perfect mate, he thought, relieved he hadn't hurt her. "Yes, yes it was." He agreed.

"So you'll let me help you then?" Thea asked her eyes twinkling as Oliver sat down with her resting comfortably in his lap.

Oliver smiled, "Like I ever had a choice in the matter."

Thea couldn't help it; she threw her back her head and laughed. "Nope." She answered smiling broadly. "So what can I do to…?" She was cut off by the sound of Oliver's phone ringing.

Oliver fished for his phone jostling Thea but refusing to let her get up, she was right where he wanted, right where she belonged.

Seeing the caller id his face lost any trace of humor and he answered the phone in Russian.

Thea watched as Oliver conducted the short phone call in Russian. She couldn't believe how much things had changed in twelve short hours. She had been drowning without Oliver and even his return initially hadn't helped her get her feet back to solid ground.

But after last night and today that had all changed. Idly she wondered if Oliver realized how lost she'd been, how much she'd needed not just him but a purpose in her life. A way for her life to matter, to make a difference and now she had both.

It was a heady thought and one that made her smile.

The conversation ended quickly and Thea looked up at Oliver just as he said, "I'm sorry I've got to go." He started to explain but was once more interrupted by his phone ringing. Seeing the caller id Oliver rolled his eyes a fond grin forming on his lips. He answered winking at Thea, "Hey Tommy, what's up?"

Thea winced at the mention of Tommy's name, embarrassed and ashamed of her behavior the previous evening. "Sorry." She mouthed to Oliver.

Oliver shook his head giving her a reassuring smile as he listened to Tommy ramble in his ear. "Tommy, man it's okay." He broke in. The first phone call had given him a location on Dead shot and he needed to get there quickly.

"Seriously man." He went on. "It isn't a problem." Tommy continued trying to apologize but Oliver didn't want, need, or deserve one. "Tommy stop and listen to me." He stated seriously. "First I really don't think you can claim I was with Laurel since, you know I was cheating on her with her sister." He stressed.

"Second." He gazed down at Thea with a smile. "I don't love her, man." He kissed Thea's forehead gently. "I never did, not the way she deserved, besides after what happened with Sara." Oliver sighed. "There's nothing between us but regret, that's all. And if you want to make it work with her then I think you should go for it."

Tommy's heartfelt thank you's made Oliver smile, "No need, man but I've got to go, ok?" Oliver nodded "Oh and Thea wanted me to tell you she's sorry about last night."

Oliver let out a snort of laughter at Tommy's response. "I'll be sure to let her know that. Talk to you later." And then he hung up the phone.

"Let me know what?" Thea asked curiously. Knowing Tommy the answer could be anything.

"That on the Tommy Merlin scale of drunken misbehavior, you rated only a 2.5 possibly a 3 so don't worry about it." Oliver answered grinning as Thea shook her and head and rolled her eyes.

"That figures." She said laughing but grateful for Tommy's easy acceptance and forgiveness.

Oliver hugged her gently hating what he had to do next. "I've got to go." He whispered in her ear.

"I know." Thea answered. "Can you tell me what's going on first, is there time?"

"I wish there was, but I can't afford to lose this guy, people will die if I do." Oliver admitted.

"Kay, then get out of here." Thea said standing. "I'll call Margo and get a ride home."

Oliver winced at Margo's name.

"Don't worry, she'll come and she'll assume I was here for a different reason." Thea admitted with a wry sad smile. "Just call me later, so I know you're okay." She kissed Oliver trying to convey all her feelings.

"I will I promise." Oliver said as the broke the kiss. "Just promise me you'll be careful too. Stay in the building until Margo gets here, if something were to happen to you…" Oliver couldn't bring himself to even think about it.

"I will I promise and nothing will happen to me. Just go, get this guy and come home so you can explain everything to me." She gave him another kiss before crossing the room and picking up pocket book from where it had fallen to the floor earlier. She quickly pulled out her phone and called Margo as she watched Oliver changing into his vigilante outfit across the room, shaking her head finding it still hard to believe.

When Margo picked up it was easy for Thea to get her to drive to the factory to come get her, Margo was always willing to go anywhere if she thought she might score.

"She'll be here in fifteen." She told Oliver looking at him with wonder as he pulled out his bow. "I almost don't recognize you myself." She said with a laugh.

"Who would ever think it was me in the first place?" Oliver asked crossing to Thea and pulling her in his arms one more time. "I love you." He whispered.

"I know, I love you." Thea replied now go. She backed away and shooed him off with her hands and a smile.

Oliver grabbed her back for one short intense kiss before nodding to Thea's amazed eyes seemed to disappear in an instant.

"Oh you're teaching me that." She muttered under her breath before making her way to the top floor of the factory to wait for Margo.

It wasn't a long wait as Margo was known for being a lead foot and when Thea hopped in the car the first thing she said to her friend was, "Do you think we could swing by a bookstore before you take me home?"

"Uhm, hello to you too." Margo said sarcastically. "Sure, but why do you need to go to a bookstore.

"I need to get some books on learning Russian." Thea said with a cryptic smile and laugh.

The end, or is it you tell me.

So what do you think? I mean this could easily be it, but I also think this story could go on, I'm not sure, so let me know what you think. I'm done writing for the day, but who knows tomorrow I could wake up and just keep going. Reviews inspire people so keep that in mind and please let me know what you think.


	3. Chapter 3

**Yours and Mine Chapter 3**

**By Redbanker**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing**

**Warnings: See Chapter 1**

* * *

Author's Note: So this is the last chapter of this story but depending on how the show goes it might become a series. Each week would be a new story that fit into this AU world where Thea knows and is helping Oliver. Of course that depends on if anyone wants to read them and the only way I can know if you do, is by reviews! Yes I'm begging again, but they really do inspire me so please just leave me a quick note if you liked it. It doesn't have to be long, it could be "More Please" or "Loved it" or "Great Job" just to give you a few more options than last time LOL! And on to Chapter 3

* * *

**Chapter 3**

* * *

Oliver stalked into the house frustration rolling off of him in waves. Dead shot had gotten away and all he had was a bullet-riddled computer.

He stalked upstairs intent on seeing Thea. He knew she'd be worried about him and he needed to warn her to be careful about going out.

He nearly ran into Moira who was coming out of Thea's room. "Everything okay?" He asked her anxiously.

Moira smiled. "Everything's fine, well better." She clarified before walking away, calling over her shoulder, "Don't forget the auction Friday, Oliver."

Oliver squeezed his eyes in frustration. The damn auction, he had more important things to worry about then an event two days away. He gave an absent wave of his hand and knocked on Thea's door. He entered and locked it behind him at her quiet, "Come in."

"Ollie," Thea cried relief evident on her face, before taking in his appearance, "What's wrong?"

"He got away." Oliver growled as he began to pace around the room. "He got away and now he's going to kill again and I don't know who the next target is so I can't stop him."

"Whoa, wait." Thea crossed the room and took Oliver's hand leading him to the bed.

She pushed him down and said, "Take off your shirt and lie down on your stomach."

Once Oliver had complied she straddled his ass and began massaging the tight muscles in his back. She briefly took to the time to caress each scar and gave them each a soft kiss.

"Okay now who got away?" She asked as Oliver groaned in relief.

"Dead shot." Oliver answered relaxing into Thea's touch.

"And he would be who exactly?" Thea asked teasingly.

Oliver snorted, "Right, sorry. He's an assassin, who's killed two people already." He admitted. "I'd gotten his location from the Russian mob, but he got down the fire escape before I could get to him." He told her, his earlier frustration still evident in his voice.

"I'm sorry, Ollie." Thea said working harder to knead the stiff muscles in his back. "I wish there was something I could do."

"You're already doing something." Oliver told her. "You're here, that's all I need."

"Well I wish I could do more." She said placing a kiss on his neck.

"There's nothing anybody can do," Oliver admitted. "Not unless you can repair bullet holes in a computer."

Thea's hands stilled on Oliver's back. "What?"

"It's fine, baby I'm okay." Oliver reassured her thinking the worry for his safety was what had stilled her hands.

"No, Ollie I know that." Thea said quickly getting off Oliver and tugging him till he rolled over.

"But you've got his computer?" She asked a grin light up her face.

"Yeah, but it's useless, there are at least five bullets in the thing." Oliver said looking confused.

"Ollie it won't matter." Thea laughed. "Las year I spilt a whole bottle of Jack Daniels on my laptop." She told him waving her hand, "Another story another time. Anyway it had all my pictures of you on it, so I went completely crazy." She grinned sadly. "So Walter took it to this tech person at the company, Felicity something I can't remember and she was able to retrieve everything." She finished grinning triumphantly.

Oliver could feel his own grin covering his face as he grabbed Thea and puller her to him placing kisses all over her face and neck while saying, "You are an absolute genius."

Thea giggled as Oliver's five o'clock shadow tickled her face and neck. "Well I don't know about that, but I'm glad I could actually help."

"Nope genius, sheer genius." Oliver said continuing to kiss her. "You said her name was Felicity?"

"Yes I don't remember her last name."

"Not a problem." Oliver said kissing down her neck to her breasts as Thea laughed. "That I can find out."

"I have no doubt." Thea said. "Just be careful."

"I will, I promise." Oliver said seriously pulling away from her reluctantly.

"Good." Thea said cupping his face.

Oliver pulled her onto his lap kissing her deeply. "I love you." He mumbled into her mouth.

"Mmmm, love you." Thea said breathlessly between kisses.

Oliver pulled back long enough to pull her shirt over her head. He raised an eyebrow asking, "Is there a reason you're not wearing a bra again?"

"Yes." Thea said with a sly grin leaning in to suck on Oliver's ear before whispering. "I want as few barriers between my body and yours as possible." She nipped Oliver's earlobe. "So you can take me anytime, anyplace, anywhere."

Oliver's eyes rolled into his head desire surging through him like a tidal way washing away everything in its path as a low growl tore from his lips.

He grabbed Thea's hips and tossed her on the bed gently before stripping her of her pants. "Good answer." He said climbing on top her and began to kiss his way down her body.

He took one nipple into his mouth sucking and nipping at it with his teeth while Thea groaned in pleasure.

He pinched the other rolling it between his fingers as he began to leave visible bite marks on her breast before moving to her stomach.

He lavished her body with attention moving downward slowly till Thea was writhing under him shaking with desire, her body aching for release. "Ollie, please." She gasped.

"Please what?" He asked smugly biting her inner thigh.

"Please, take me…eat me…fuck me…" Thea panted between moans. He was the most addictive drug she'd ever known and her body couldn't get enough of him.

Oliver felt his control nearly snap at her words, but he held on by a thread plunging his mouth into her sex using his tongue to penetrate her while his teeth rubbed her clit.

Thea's body arched off the bed, biting her fist to muffle her moans of pleasure.

Oliver pulled his tongue away and replaced it with two fingers working them inside her soft folds while his lips wrapped around her clit sucking hard.

Thea came so hard she saw stars; her whole body trembled with release. But it wasn't enough it was never enough where Oliver was concerned.

"More, Ollie." She murmured her eyes glazed with passion.

The sight of her, the taste of her still on his lips, and then her words, and any control Oliver had left snapped.

He tore open his pants once more too lust crazed to take them off completely. He took Thea's knees and pulled them over his shoulders slamming into her body with animal driven lust.

She was like a drug to him, his body craving contact; he couldn't get enough of her.

He roughly pulled her up so he could plunder her mouth muffling their moans while setting a rapid pace with his hips.

Thea's fingers clawed into his back, her tongue dueling with Oliver's as they rode the storm of passion together.

Nothing else existed but the two of them. All thoughts of Dead shot, computers, and the Russian mob were gone. It was just them just passion, desire, and love driving them in a frenzy.

They came seconds apart their moans captured by each other, their bodies trembling and collapsing with the power of their mating.

Oliver rolled off of her resting on his side, and gazed at her beautiful face with amazement. "What you do to me…" He shook his head laughing softly.

Thea lay there her eyes closed, totally spent but at peace. She couldn't even summon the energy to speak, just smile and curl into Oliver's warm embrace drifting off to sleep.

Oliver softly chuckled again, kissing her softly before following her into oblivion.

* * *

**The Auction Friday Evening**

* * *

As Thea entered the auction her eyes scanned the room for Oliver. She hadn't seen him since Thursday morning when he'd left to take the computer to Felicity.

She'd gotten a text saying she was a genius late Thursday and that he wouldn't be coming home.

She'd tossed and turned the whole night, worry keeping her awake. She'd ended up studying the books on Russian till 4am when fatigue finally caught up with her and she'd fallen into a restless sleep.

A text from Oliver Friday morning saying he was okay had been all that kept her from crawling out of her own skin.

Now she needed to see him with her own eyes to make sure he really was okay. She saw her mother and Walter and made her way over giving Moira a hug.

Someone informed Walter that the auction was about to begin so they made their way inside. Thea trying to focus on Moira's chatter while keeping an eye out for Oliver.

Then, there he was and Thea couldn't contain the smile that formed until she took in Oliver's concerned countenance.

She was about to ask what was wrong when Oliver summoned Diggle over and told him to get her and Moira out of there.

That was when the shots rang out and Thea felt Oliver's body instantly cover hers moving her away from danger.

It all happened so fast, that Thea's mind was whirling and only Oliver's hand on her cheek and voice asking if she was okay brought her back into the moment.

She could only nod as Oliver ran off, leaving Diggle to usher her and Moira out of the room quickly.

When they reached the lobby Diggle handed them off to the police and raced off after Oliver. Moira was frantic looking for Walter and seeing him with Detective Lance she ran over clinging to him fearfully.

"Get her home." Thea told Walter giving Moira a hug. "I'm going to wait for Oliver and Diggle."

Walter started to object, but Thea wasn't having any of it.

"It's fine Walter." She assured. "I'll stay right here, I'm sure they'll be down shortly."

Walter looked down at Moira who was crying softly in his arms and nodded, "Okay but be careful, Thea. Stay right here with the police." He told her sternly as he began to guide Moira out.

Thea just nodded waiting for them to get in the car and drive away before she raced to her own vehicle.

She muttered a quick "Thank God" that she'd driven separately as she raced to the old Queen factory.

She knew that's where Oliver would go after dealing with Dead shot and she wanted to be there in case he needed her.

She made her way down to his lair carefully, not wanting to hurt herself in the dark. Once there, she was overwhelmed by a feeling of helplessness. There was nothing left to do now but wait.

Thea paced the room taking in all the equipment, computers and weapons cursing inwardly that she didn't know what to do with any of it.

Finally her eyes saw some first aid supplies and she rushed over and began pulling them out, organizing them and getting them ready should Oliver need them.

Please don't let him need them." She prayed making a promise to find out all she could about first aid as soon as possible. That was at least one way she knew she could help Oliver.

She was so lost in planning how to gain first aid knowledge that she jumped when the door slammed open and Oliver came in carrying Diggle over his shoulder.

"Ollie," she cried rushing over to help him lay Diggle down on his medical table. "Are you alright?"

"I'm fine." Oliver answered. "But Diggle's been shot and the bullet's been laced with poison.

"What can I do?" Thea asked.

"Hold his head up." Oliver instructed racing to his chest and pulling out bowels and a pouch. He smiled grimly when he saw the first aid supplies lined up ready to use. "That's my girl, always thinking ahead." He gave her a brie smile while mixing the antidote.

"Here" Oliver said bringing the bowl over and pouring the antidote into Diggle's mouth. Diggle coughed but swallowed as Thea kept his head steady.

"Will he be okay?" She asked feeling bad that she was relieved it was Diggle on the table rather than Oliver.

"Yes." Oliver said pouring some more liquid down Diggle's throat. "The bullet was just a flesh wound; it was the poison that would have killed him."

"What about Dead shot?" Thea asked wiping Diggle's sweat soaked face with a cloth.

"Dead." Oliver said in a voice devoid of any emotion.

"Good." Thea answered relieved that at least one threat was over.

"What are you going to do about him?" She asked motioning to the now unconscious Diggle.

"I'll have to tell him." Oliver said looking resigned.

"Is that safe?" As far as Oliver's safety was concerned Thea didn't trust anyone.

"Yes, I think so." Oliver said studying Diggle intently. "He already suspects something anyway and he's proven to be a good guy."

Thea nodded trusting Oliver's judgment.

Oliver pulled her over to the bench across from Diggle and sat pulling her into his arms. "Thank God, you're okay." He whispered into her hair. "When I saw you at the auction I think my heart stopped."

"I'm sorry." Thea murmured. "I didn't mean to worry you."

"Not your fault." Oliver said tilting her face up to kiss her gently. "Everything's happened so fast I didn't get to warn you not to go and I should have." He closed his eyes in exhaustion.

"It's not your fault either." Thea told him. "It just happened. We'll both do better next time." She reassured.

Oliver pulled her tight just holding her and letting the frantic pace of the last two days go.

Thea didn't know how long they stayed that way, just taking comfort in each other's presence it could have been fifteen minutes or five hours it didn't matter. Then Diggle suddenly coughed and rolled to his side looking up, confusion evident on his face.

Oliver released her and they both stood up, Oliver taking a few steps towards Diggle saying, "Hey."

* * *

The End.


End file.
